The invention is based on an adjustable hydraulically operated stop. In known hydraulic stops of this kind, the mechanical adjustment member has to accommodate relatively high stop loads. As a result, the adjusting forces required to adjust the stop are also relatively great. A further disadvantage in hydraulic stops of this kind is that leakage losses occur, particularly in the case of pulsed loading.